The invention relates to a gas bag module as well as to a vehicle steering wheel incorporating a gas bag module.
Known gas bag modules comprise a gas generator and an elastic bearing element by means of which the gas generator is mounted in the module so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations. There are also known steering wheels that comprise a gas bag module which contains a gas generator, the gas bag module being mounted on the steering wheel by means of an elastic bearing element so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations.
Gas bag modules arranged in the steering wheel increase the safety of the driver considerably. Owing to the relatively high mass of the gas bag module, however, oscillations and vibrations occur in the steering wheel to an intensified extent, which have an intrusive effect and impair the driving safety. In order to reduce such vibrations, it is known to mount the gas bag module or the gas generator which takes up a majority of the mass of the gas bag module, so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations in relation to the steering wheel or so as to decouple the module from the steering wheel as concerns vibrations. The gas generator or gas bag module which is mounted in this way can then carry out a vibrational movement which is independent of the steering wheel vibrations. The mounting takes place by means of one or more elastic bearing elements. By adapting the spring rate of the elastic bearing element, the resonance frequency of the vibration of the gas generator or of the gas bag module can be adjusted such that a damping of the steering wheel vibrations is possible, so that a so-called vibration damper is created. Because of the favorable spring rates for this use, preferably elastic bearing elements of elastomers or polymers are used. In gas generators which are mounted so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations in this way, the problem now occurs that these gas generators are no longer connected with other parts of the vehicle so as to be electrically conductive and are earthed via this connection. In order to prevent the gas generator from igniting at an inopportune time due to interference pulses or accumulated electrical charges, it is known to connect an additional earth cable to the gas generator. This is a disadvantage in particular owing to the small amount of space which is available in the gas bag module or in the steering wheel.
The object of the invention consists in improving the earthing of a gas generator which is mounted so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations.
This is achieved in a generic gas bag module comprising a gas generator and an elastic bearing element by means of which the gas generator is mounted so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations in the gas bag module. The bearing element is electrically conductive and forms a part of an electrical earth lead for the gas generator. Thus, the elastic bearing element is constructed so as to be electrically conductive whilst maintaining the vibration characteristics necessary for a neutralization with regard to vibrations. The invention offers the advantage that through the elimination of the separate earthing cable, the required structural space is reduced. In addition, the vibration characteristics can no longer be influenced disadvantageously by the separate earthing cable. In addition, the earthing of the gas generator is improved with respect to the use of an earthing cable, because the elastic bearing element generally lies with a larger surface against the gas generator than an earthing cable does.
Owing to the advantageous vibration characteristics of elastomers, the elastic bearing element preferably comprises an elastomeric element. This elastomeric element can advantageously consist of rubber, a material which has the desired vibration characteristics and is cheap and easy to process.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the elastomeric element comprises an electrically conductive elastomer which can be achieved for example in that soot- or metal particles are admixed to an elastomer.
In another preferred embodiment, the elastic bearing element has several layers, one layer of which consists of an electrically conductive material. The electrically conductive layer is preferably arranged between two layers of elastic material. Thus, materials can be combined with each other, which on the one hand have a good electrical conductivity and on the other hand give the elastic bearing element favorable vibration characteristics. The layers of elastic material can represent the elastomeric element in this embodiment.
Suitable materials for the conductive layer are for example metal braid, metal wire, metal foil or carbon fiber. It is also conceivable for example to use a foil coated with a conductive material, such as brass for example.
In order to achieve good vibration characteristics and a high load carrying ability of the elastic bearing element, the electrically conductive layer preferably has openings through which the elastic layers are connected with each other. It is in this way that a firm bonding of the different materials can be achieved.
An alternative to this for mounting the gas generator so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations consists in mounting the entire gas bag module in the steering wheel so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations and possibly to use it for vibration damping. The problem posed here is identical to the one described above.
The problem described is eliminated in a steering wheel comprising a gas bag module equipped with a gas generator, the gas bag module being mounted on the steering wheel so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations by means of an elastic bearing element. The elastic bearing element is electrically conductive and forms a part of an earth lead of the gas generator. The advantages which are offered by the invention correspond to those named for the gas bag module. As the separate earthing cable is eliminated, the space requirement for the gas bag module is reduced, which is particularly favorable with use in a steering wheel which is to be constructed so as to be as slim as possible for visual and safety technological reasons.
The invention provides a simple earthing of the gas generator, although the gas generator or the gas bag module is mounted with an elastic bearing element, having a favorable vibration frequency, so as to be neutralized with regard to vibrations from the steering wheel.
According to the invention, the elastic bearing element is part of an earth lead which runs from the gas generator to the steering wheel. An earth lead is generally understood here to mean the electrical connection of the gas generator with earth, irrespective of whether this earth lead is composed of one or several components. It is decisive that an earth connection to the gas generator is created. The elastic bearing element can be arranged here between various components, thus for example between the gas generator and a gas bag module housing, between a module housing and the steering wheel or else between a gas bag carrier and an intermediate plate which is connected with the module housing. It is only essential that these components are connected with each other such that an earth lead to the gas generator is produced.
Preferably the vibration characteristics are mainly determined by an elastomeric element which is part of the elastic bearing element. Materials such as elastomer or rubber which are used conventionally can be used for the elastomeric element.
Further advantageous features of the invention are described in the sub-claims.